Zarcmas
by Venomous Blade
Summary: On this holiday season, a young boy gets a surprising present.


**The Supreme King's Gift**

 **By: Venomous Blade**

 **Hey guys, guess who's back with a Christmas special, wanted to upload this yesterday, didn't have the time, then I was having a hard time uploading anything today. However, here it is, I hope you enjoy. BTW, it is a bit angsty as I did sort of transmit some of my own life problems during the holidays.**

 _"Kuri…kuri…kuri…KUURRI!"_

The gold-eyed boy opened his eyes groggily to see the spirit of a little Kuriboh softly rolling on his face as a means of getting him up. He yawned, "Okay Kuriboh, I'm up." The spirit squealed happily and moved in to nuzzle his face. Zarc laughed, "Good morning to you too little buddy." He quickly got packed up for the last day of school before winter break, then got his deck in his pocket before heading downstairs to find his mother already done with making breakfast.

She smiled, "I see Kuriboh finally got you up on time. Now come on your waffles are melting the whipped cream. Zarc smiled and quickly went to devour all of them, causing her to sigh, "Zarc, what have I told you, chew and swallow."

Zarc nodded and slowly finished his food, before cleaning himself up and hugging his mom, "Thanks mom, I better head out to school now."

She laughed, "Have fun Zarc."

With that Zarc got out of the house and ran along the trail, before looking to make sure there were no witnesses before taking out his duel disk and a card, "Alright Silver Claw, you're up." His eyes began to glow yellow and he placed the card on the disk, which manifested itself into a large wolf, larger than most wolves. However, instead of an angry howl, it smiled upon staring at Zarc and affectionately licked his face, causing Zarc to laugh and wipe his face. "Okay, we got 20 minutes; let's see if we can get to school on time." He settled on Silver Claw's back and the beast took off through the woods.

As he left, Zara slowly got out of the house, and found a small box within the mailbox, yet she strangely felt a form of energy in the box. No, not energy, spirits, 3 of them to be exact. Finding a not with them, she limped back into the house to examine what had been sent to her.

Zarc lived a bit outside the main city in a rural area, which gave him plenty of time to ride Silver Claw. He always had to be careful however, as people would take notice to a kid riding on a large wolf. That may increase the rumors of him being the son of a witch. His mother had a strange gift to see Duel Monster spirits, which caused many to see her as crazy. He had that same power as well, but his was more potent, and he could actually summon live monsters, not augmented reality knockoffs but living beasts. This had already caused him problems at school when he injured his bully, Ramirez, 4 years ago in 3rd grade after he had taken and stepped on his Kuriboh. Luckily, they had no proof of what happened, and in his defense it was an accident, so it was played off as a system malfunction. Even so, Zarc learned to be more careful from then on, though he wasn't going to turn down a free ride on a wolf, who could pass that up.

As he neared the school, he stopped behind a few trees before recalling Silver Claw. He then ran towards the school, waving at the bus driver that said hello to him, and stopped out of breath as soon as he got in. "Few…made it."

"Hey Zarc, how are you?" Zarc looked up to seeing a girl smile at him.

He tried to seem a bit uninterested, "Fine Ray, no problem."

"Good because class starts in 2 minutes. Hurry up." She then left for her class while Zarc quickly got to his locker and placed his stuff in there, then hurried to class, beating the late bell by a few seconds. Luckily for him, being that it was the last day, meant he didn't have to worry about an excessive amount of work.

His day still proceeded in a normal routine, only to find an interruption while he was eating lunch by himself, a certain obnoxious bane to his existence appeared, "Well if it ain't the little wizard. Still think you beat me in a duel Zarcy?"

Zarc rolled his eyes, "I don't think, _I know._ I've literally bested you both times in the last 2 duels we had this month. Isn't that enough defeat for you?"

Ramirez laughed, "Well I just got a new secret weapon. Say hello to the Black Luster Soldier!" He then revealed the new and amped up Black Luster cards that had been created. "My dad managed to come back home early from the war. He brought these as an early Christmas present." Ramirez had an honestly happy expression on his face after mentioning his dad, who he idolized, and liked to design his deck after. "Your dad gets you anything?" He asked slyly while Zarc grit his teeth.

"Unlike some people, I'm content with my deck, I think I'm good. I don't need the best cards to know I'm strong."

Ramirez smirked, "You're strong Zarc, but I doubt you can handle the best soldier ever made by Duel Monsters. If you can beat me, I'll give you $50. Sounds like a deal?"

Zarc thought about it and grinned, "Well, I suppose a challenge wouldn't be unwanted. I could entertain myself a bit."

"Then it's settled, after school, we'll duel then." Ramirez chuckled before returning to his friends.

Ray noticed what had happened and left a few of her friends to see Zarc, "Zarc, I hope you didn't do something highly stupid."

"Relax, if I win, I'll be able to get my mom something nice for Christmas." Though Zarc didn't show it, Ramirez's words got under his skin, specifically the fact that he didn't have much money, and mostly how he never had a father.

Sadly for him, he had entered the duel a bit in over his head. Even after summoning his ace, Odd-Eyes Dragon, he got overwhelmed by Ramirez's Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier, which had been amped by using Beginning Knight and Evening Twilight Knight to summon it. The next thing Zarc knew was that he was on the ground, defeated. Ramirez gave him a smug look before walking away. Beaten, Zarc picked himself up and walked away, saddened at his loss.

"Zarc!" He turned to see Ray run towards him. "What did I tell you about doing something stupid?"

"Whatever, I'm fine." Zarc turned away from her to leave but she stopped him.

"Hey Zarc, if you want to get your mom something, my mom and I can take you to the store if you want." Ray implored him, "Come on, makes more sense than wasting your time dueling him."

"Okay Ray, I hope your mom won't mind." Zarc stated as they left for Ray's mother.

Luckily for Zarc, she didn't. As Zarc looked out the window, he found himself feeling rather gloomy and downtrodden. In truth, while he did want to get his mother something, a good deal of his sadness was his own lack of a father in life. His mom didn't speak much of him, though did tell him that he was a kind man. Despite that, she never gave him a reason as to why his father left them when he was an infant.

Ray looked at Zarc's saddened expression and huffed, "Come on Zarc, it's the holidays, don't ruin it for yourself." They got into one of the holiday stores and she grabbed him and pulled inside, her mother chuckling at the sight of it. Eventually, he settled on a sapphire pendant. He didn't know why, but he felt something about it tug at his soul, and he knew he had to get it. Ray smiled, "See, and was that so hard."

"Yeah, it was, now I owe you near $100." Zarc replied.

"It's okay Zarc, I was happy to help, now can you 2 stop arguing, it's starting snow and it'll turn into a blizzard soon." Ray's mother informed them as they got out of the store, Zarc walked away and she called out, "What are doing?"

Zarc turned around and replied, "Thank you Mrs. Akaba. But it'll be hard for you guys to get home after dropping me off. Don't worry about me I have a way home."

"But how are you going to get back without freezing to death?" Ray asked worriedly.

Zarc grinned and revealed his deck, "I have my ways, don't worry." He gave Ray a look and she understood, giving a nod that told him it was alright to go. "Thank you both for your help." He then ran off while Mrs. Akaba, a little worried, ultimately got herself and Ray into her car and drove off.

As the snow came down, Zarc once again manifested his Silver Claw, and went riding back home. He dug himself into the wolf's fur to keep from getting cold. Though it was harder to find its way at night, Silver Claw ultimately found its way back to Zarc's home stopping at Zarc's door. "Thanks, Silver Claw." He dematerialized his wolf before knocking on the door, finding an annoyed face to greet him.

"Where were you, I was worried sick. Get in here." Zarc got in his house, taking his boots and coat off while concealing the pendant he got his mother. "Now where have you been, it's been 4 hours since your school day ended." After Zarc told her he had been out dueling some people, she sighed, "Come over to the kitchen and drink some hot cocoa, then you're going straight to your room young man. And hand me your deck." Glumly, Zarc handed her his cards and walked upstairs to his room.

As he started going up, he stopped and looked around, "Mom…is someone in the house? Feels like someone's watching."

"Did I or did I not tell you to go up to your room." Zara watched as he left to his room and sighed, before slowly picking up to look at the 3 cards she had found in the box and took out Zarc's Odd-Eyes Dragon. "You 3 can show yourself now. He's basically your brother."

The spirit of Odd-Eyes gaped as 3 other dragons materialized before him. One was a black dragon with a blade like jaw and blades jutting from its arms, and gave off an electrical charge. The other was a white and somewhat green dragon with wondrous wings. Finally, the last dragon was a cross between a serpentine dragon and predatory plants, even sporting venus flytrap appendages and venomous fang.

Said dragon looked to where Zarc went, _"So that is the new Haou."_

 _"Haou? What are you talking about?!"_ Odd-Eyes questioned a bit fearfully.

The black dragon gave the purple dragon a look before staring at Odd-Eyes, _"My name is Dark Rebellion, the white dragon is Clear Wing, and this is Starve Venom. We've been sent to guard the new incarnation of Haou – The Supreme King."_

 _"The Supreme King, last I heard of that man, he was Yuki Judai, wasn't he. But Zarc couldn't be his new incarnation."_ Odd-Eyes replied.

 _"Oh dear, this is the dragon that Yubel told us would also qualify to protect his highness. As much as I wouldn't argue with her, this would be a good excuse to."_ The other dragon, Starve Venom, snarked.

Clear Wing came to Odd-Eyes' defense, _"Oh why don't you just shut up already. I've known you for a day or so and already I wish you were left behind."_

 _"Wait hold on, he just mentioned Yubel. That's the thing, I heard that she was the protector of the King. If that's so, why isn't she here right now?"_ Odd-Eyes questioned, curious as Starve Venom looked away in sadness, and it was Dark Rebellion that spoke next.

"Duel Monsters has evolved and grown since then, quite rapidly actually. Yubel personally felt that as powerful as she was, she wouldn't able to protect the King as he used to. She also personally felt she wasn't qualified to serve as his guardian anymore, due to the…complications that occurred with Yuki Judai. She spent her remaining days assisting in the development of suitable replacement guardians, and here we are now, all 4 of us."

 _"All 4 of us, you mean me too?"_ Odd-Eyes questioned.

 _"Yep, consider yourself a part of the Heavenly trio, but I guess now that makes us a quartet."_ Clear Wing poked.

Starve Venom scoffed, _"Please, this guy's a bit of a runt. If he is to protect his highness, he better pull his weight."_

Odd-Eyes huffed and got right into Starve Venom's face, _"I can pull my weight with ease, and I was already keeping Zarc out of trouble for years so far, so you better not dismiss me."_

Starve Venom cracked a grin, _"Alright, you got spirit, I like that. Who knows, maybe you won't be a waste after all."_

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation, quiet down or you may alert my son. You guys can reveal yourselves to him on Christmas day. Now behave while I go upstairs and check on him. Zara then left upstairs and contemplated what the dragons had told her while Zarc had been away. She herself could sense and speak to the Duel Monsters, but she always knew her son was different, special. He had pretty much grown up with his cards as his closest friends. Even her own Odd-Eyes had gained an adoration for him. When she got a call years ago on an incident regarding Zarc and a duel, she had personally sat him down and talked to him at home, and honestly wasn't too surprised to learn he had summoned Odd-Eyes physically. She always loved her son, and did the best to raise him, yet now felt maybe it hadn't been enough to face the danger he was supposedly in. The dragons hadn't sugarcoated the danger Zarc was in, about how a demonic being was growing more fiending, vengeful, and powerful, and that his future looked grim. She couldn't bear the thought of her little Zarc in danger, yet she knew her own sickly condition left her incapable of doing much other than supporting him.

As she opened the door she peeked her head in to find Zarc in bed wrapped within the blankets, "Zarc…is everything alright?" When he gave no answer, she called, "If it's about your deck, don't worry you can have it back tomorrow."

He then gave her a question that made her stomach lurch, "Mom…what's my father doing nowadays?" When she struggled to give him an answer, he continued, "Was it the fact that we can see spirits? Did he see us like freaks and left?" He then got up and looked straight at her, and she looked away, "Is that why we're never a real family during the holidays?" He stopped when she saw her begin to tear up. "Mom…I'm sorry. It's just; everyone else I know has a regular life with normal parents. I don't have many friends because so many people see us as freaks because of this power. Is that why he never even calls, or even notices us, even though you're sick and he should be here."

He stopped when she ran to him and held him in a tight embrace, "I don't know son, and I really don't know why he left. I'm sorry that you're not happy, I wish I could make you smile more."

Zarc hugged his mother, "You've always made me happy, I just feel like something's missing, but I never blamed you mom. It's not your fault." He then looked at her and smiled, "Besides, we've stuck it out pretty well so far, right."

Zara smiled and kissed her son on the forehead, "That's right, now why don't you get some shut eye. I planned a little surprise for you so just wait."

Zarc eyes widened, "Really, what is it?!" He suddenly started squirming in her grip, but she held him down.

Zara then ruffled his hair, "Wait until Christmas, you'll love it." She then got Zarc back in bed, ruffled his hair, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

As she went back downstairs, she looked at the 4 dragons, having resolved their squabbles, and looked at the note that came with them…

Merry Christmas beloved, I know I'm not worthy to even be writing to you, or giving our son these cards, but they may help him in his future. I'm sorry, I wish I could be there right now, I really do…but I can't. Just know that I haven't forgotten either of you, both of you are still in my mind and heart…always.

The note had several stains on it with the ink, as though water had dripped on the paper. Had he cried when writing this? Zara felt hot tears threaten to escape her as she gripped the note. If he still loved her and her son, why had he left? He hadn't so much as held Zarc in his arms yet he had sent these dragons for him. She couldn't understand it, they had never even married, yet she had always felt bound to him, and he to her. Everything was perfect, yet the day she gave birth to Zarc, his face had changed from proud to afraid & confused in a few seconds. Days later, the symptoms of whatever illness she had begun, and he had left, leaving a note giving her a goodbye. He hadn't even looked her in the eyes. She hated thinking these things, especially during the holidays. Yet like Zarc, she wished that he was here, maybe with them by the fireplace, laughing together like a real family. Zara sighed, having never truly gotten over him. She still loved him, not as much as Zarc, but still. She just wished that they could both be there for Zarc together. Yet, perhaps, he had mailed these dragons to her for that reason. She knew he was a high level member of Industrial Illusions, perhaps he had sent these cards knowing they'd keep their son safe. Calming down, she resolved to stay upbeat for her son. She was the only parent Zarc had; she couldn't afford to fall apart when he needed her.

Christmas came, and she woke up extra early to prepare something special. Eventually, the smell of food aroused Zarc's senses, pulling him up from his room, groggily coming down. "I smell…brownies." He said in a hypnotized voice and approached the kitchen table like a table like a zombie, "Fooooood." He was given a splash of cold water from his mother, waking him up.

"Calm down Zarc, you forgot to say something?" Zara gave a shrewd look.

"Umm…can I have some food please?" Zarc asked, still eyeing the brownies.

"Did you forget what day it is?" Zara asked while her son's eyes widened.

"Right, Merry Christmas!" Zarc cheered, realizing that's why she made brownies in the 1st place.

Zara smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too, now before you eat the brownies in one bite and vomit them out minutes later…let's start by eating your actual breakfast." She then pulled the tray of brownies away, then had to pull him to his seat to eat.

Zarc pouted, "Okay mom, I get it." Luckily he didn't have much to complain about, breakfast was delicious.

As her son finished wiping himself up, she took out a small box, "Guess who got you a present?" She then opened it and revealed the 3 dragons from a few days ago.

"New card, no way!" Zarc quickly took a look at them and drooled as he stared like them, "Someone hit me, I must be dreaming." He then felt a strange whip like tail knock him in the head. "Ouch, what was that?"

 _"You did just ask someone to hit you right?"_

Zarc turned around and found that the voice belonged to the spirit of one of the 3 cards he now had, the one called Starve Venom. He then looked at it and then stared at the other 2 dragon spirits and gaped, "Wow."

 _"Aw, he's adorable. I want to hug him."_ The spirit of Clear Wing said, leading to the other dragons to laugh.

 _"Greetings boy, I hope to be a valuable partner you can rely on."_ Dark Rebellion stated, the other 2 dragons nodding in agreement.

Zarc smiled, "Sure, I'll use all of you anytime you want." He then turned around after feeling something nudge him, only to find Kuriboh and Odd-Eyes staring at him with dopey-eyed expressions.

 _"You're not going to forget us, are you?"_ Odd-Eyes asked while Kuriboh looked like it would cry.

Zarc grinned, "Of course not, you guys will all be my partners." As they all cheered he turned to his mom, "How did you get these?"

Zara looked away, "I had a friend send them to me. They're the only ones of their kind so take care of them."

Zarc nodded, before smacking his head, "Dang it, I forgot about your present." He then ran upstairs, went to his room, and then ran back with the pendant. He laughed sheepishly, "That day I came late a few days ago, I was out looking for something to get you. Do you like it?"

Zara took it, put it on, and pulled Zarc in a tight embrace, "You little rascal, it's wonderful." She then looked at Zarc and gave him a sly smile. "But don't think that saves you from lying to me."

Zarc stuttered indignantly, "I didn't lie, I just…didn't tell you everything." He shut his mouth to keep himself from digging a bigger grave."

Zara laughed, "As punishment, you only get to eat _one_ brownie right now." Zarc pouted, and she ruffled his hair, "You're lucky I'm nice or you wouldn't get any. Now have a bite and get to know your cards. Merry Christmas Zarc."

Zarc smiled, "Merry Christmas mom."

2 weeks later next year, he managed to beat Ramirez with his new cards. Handing Ray the money he got from the bet. For him and his monsters, it seemed like the start of a bright new year.

 **Well, that's that. I should be getting out to do more chapters for Starving Predator soon, and I may have a Zarc/Ray holiday oneshot as well, not sure.**


End file.
